


the warmth of a coat.

by Newbloodex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Coats, Dogs, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Blood, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Winter, sam is a good dad, wilbur soot is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbloodex/pseuds/Newbloodex
Summary: After the death of Wilbur, Tommy got his coat. Sam makes a decision.Or, a backstory about Tommy and his attachment to Wilbur's coat and Sam being a good dad.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 170





	the warmth of a coat.

**Author's Note:**

> some quick notes: 
> 
> -i didn't put it in here but, Sam has adopted Tommy legally
> 
> -this takes place before Tommy is trapped with Dream
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

In the depths of a cave, Wilbur made a coat. 

As the snow started to cover the ground, it became clear that one would be needed for the months to come. So, during a cold winter night, he made one. 

It wasn’t anything grand. Just a bulky brown trench coat with a hood.

When Tommy came out of his room the next morning and saw him with it, he was amazed by it. He didn’t know why, it just looked so cool on his older brother. He complimented him on his work before sitting down at the table to eat breakfast. 

That night, Tommy had woken him up. The recurring nightmare of Eret’s betrayal had always left him with tears in his eyes, that night was so different. So, Wilbur let him lay with him. The blanket that was on Wilbur’s bed didn’t cover them both so he grabbed his coat and placed it over Tommy, who snuggled right into it. 

He stayed with him until Tommy fell back asleep before rising, leaving his coat with Tommy. 

He had a meeting with Techno at dawn. 

~~~

When Phil killed Wilbur, Tommy shouted for hours. 

His brother was dead, and his home was blown to pieces. 

That’s when Niki came knocking at his front door one evening. She knew that the loss of Wilbur had been hard on the boy, so she gave him a gift. 

His coat. 

She had managed to get most of the blood out of it and was able to stitch up where the sword had gone through. That night was the first that she had gotten a hug from the boy.

~~~

When Tubbo exiled him, Tommy had left his coat laying on his bed. Dream didn’t take him back to his house when he left, so for a while, it sat there. 

It wasn’t until Tommy came back to L’manberg for doomsday when he saw it again. He had entered his house late that night, wanting nothing more than to pass out. When he saw it, he dropped everything and walked up to it. He ran his fingers over the cloth before grabbing it.

He slipped it on and crawled into bed, sleep overtook him completely. 

Ever since he had worn it every day. 

During doomsday, when he visited Tubbo in Snowchester, to Dream’s house during the final war. 

It went everywhere with him. It made him feel like Wilbur was still there with him, like he was on his back at all times. 

~~~

When Tommy went to Sam about building a hotel, Sam wondered about what the deal with the jacket was. He didn't care one way or another, but he had seen the boy around with it on ever since Doomsday.

So, one afternoon, he asked.

It was during the two's break, sat on the prime path, legs dangling off the side. Sam looked over at the boy, who seemed to be staring off into space.

“Hey kid, I got a question.” He said, breaking the silence. 

Tommy blinked a couple of times before turning to the older, “What’s up, Big S?” He grinned at the older. 

“What’s the deal with your coat? I mean, I don’t care if you wear it, it's just that you do a lot. I wondered if there was a story behind it.” He spoke. 

Tommy peered down at the jacket, running his hand over the outside, “It was Wilbur’s.” 

Sam was taken aback, he didn’t expect that. He cleared his throat, “Oh. I’m sorry, kid.” 

“Nah, it’s alright. It’s just, the only thing I have left of him, you know?” He grinned at Sam, who nodded. 

A couple of weeks later, a knock at Sam’s door startled him. He set down his tool that was in his hand and went over to the door. There stood Tommy, he was covered in snow, head to toe. 

Sam quickly pulled him inside and helped him take off his hat, scarf, and gloves, scolding the boy for being out in such harsh conditions. When Sam went to unzip his coat, Tommy backed away from him, not wanting to be separated from it.

Sam assured the boy that it would be placed by the fire so the snow could melt off and it could be warmed. Tommy thought it over for a moment before slipping off the coat and handing it to the man. Sam carefully placed it by the fire, then ran to his room and grabbed some clothes for the boy. He put them in the bathroom and left the boy to change. 

While he waited, he decided to take a look at the coat. It had multiple cuts in it from fights, some blood was splattered on the front and sleeves. Overall, it had just been beaten up and torn through the mud. 

When Tommy came out in the clean clothes, Sam let him curl up on the couch with Fran while he made him some hot chocolate. When it was done, he gave it to the boy and watched as he petted the dog and sipped his drink. 

He listened to the boy go on about how cold it was, and how the torn-up coat wasn't doing him any good.

That’s when Sam made a decision. 

~~~

After a long day of collecting materials for the hotel, Tommy arrived back. He gave it to Sam Nook and told the man goodnight. He went to turn and start his walk back home when Sam’s actual voice had asked him if he had a moment. 

“Sure. What’s up?” Tommy grinned. 

“I made you something.” Sam spoke with a smile, going over to a chest and pulling out something that went immediately behind his back so Tommy couldn't see.“I need you to take off your coat for this.” 

Tommy inheld a sharp breath but tugged off the coat and handed it to Sam. He trusted Sam with it. He tells Tommy to close his eyes and he does. Sam brings out the cloak from behind his back and unfolds it. He buttons it and makes sure it’s good before having Tommy open his eyes. 

He opens them and runs his hands over the fabric, it was the same type that Wilbur’s coat was. He felt the hood, fussy bit just like Wilbur’s. Everything about it was just like Wilbur’s, it just didn’t have the blood, or stitches, or history with it. 

Tommy looked up at Sam with teary eyes and ran into the man’s arms. He placed his head on his chest as Sam wrapped his arms around him. He let out a choked sob, tears starting to run down his face. 

Sam was quick to calm the boy by taking deep breaths and reassuring him that he was alright. When Tommy pulled back, he thanked Sam for the gift. All Sam could do was grin. He handed Wilbur’s coat to the boy and sent him off to do his own thing. 

That night, when Tommy was getting ready for bed, he found his eyes kept looking at Wilbur’s coat. He wondered what to do with it. Packing it away seemed out of the question. So, he hung it up on a hook by the front door along with the new one. 

~~~

Morning came, and Tommy was running late. He quickly slipped his shoes on and grabbed a coat before running out the door to go meet Sam at the site. 

When he arrived, he grinned at Sam as he went on about how big men needed their sleep. Sam let the boy ramble, he was trying not to cry. 

He was wearing the coat that Sam had made him. 

Sam smiled at the boy before announcing that the day would be spent collecting some materials in the caves. 

So, in the depths of a cave, a boy and his dad mined, a new coat on his shoulders and a toothy grin sat on his face.


End file.
